kon_kesshafandomcom-20200213-history
Associate Character System
A personal tag-along character accompanying the main character of a profile. These Associates often have a deep connection to the character, and are often mentioned in character histories, ranging from simple childhood friends, fellow pack members, disciples, pets, and senseis. 'Associate Guidelines' * Tagalong. Up to one associate character (AC), either actual character or just a pet, is allowed for each main character (MC). Said AC profile will be attached underneath the profile of the MC, the said AC's class correlating to one of the groups located below. * Registration. Associate profile will be done up in same way as actual character except with using the Associate Character template as a base instead of the usual Master Character Template, but Associate must be related to main character somehow and must be of a lower rank than the main character. In addition, AC must be in the same faction as the profile of the MC and cannot be of a high rank (Captain, Lt, Vizard, Espada,Vasto Lorde,etc). Fraccion and Psuedo Arrancar are not considered high rank for an Associate Character, thus being available to Arrancar. Lastly, the AC profile will be marked with (Associate) in the thread title to indicate that it's a Associate Character. * Starting Abilities. Each AC may start with two primary abilities and a single passive ability and is granted access to more abilities as deemed fit by a moderator as they remain active. Cash requirements may be imposed upon the abilities. * Starting Stats. Each AC created will start out with given stats stated in the Starting Stats thread here. They will be granted any abilities that they qualify for upon creation much like the usual MC. * Gaining Stats. Boosting an AC's stats work in a different manner than the MC, using a cash exchange method in order to raise the AC's stats using Associate exclusive boosting items found in the Purchasables section here. Upon receiving enough stats overall, a AC may learn any new ability they qualify for. * Stat Caps. Each Associate Character's stats will max out upon receiving 300 for two, and 350 for the other two, stat boosting items no longer applicable to said AC upon reaching limits. Starting Skills. Each AC may start 5-10 Reiryoku depending on their class. Purchase what skills you want as youy would with an MC. * Abilities Limitations. As given, AC's may obtain the same abilities and free skill as would any other character, but due to their nature as a tagalong character, certain stat boosting abilities will be reduced to values as mentioned below: Shikai: Plus 10 to all stats Bankai:Gives plus 30 to all stats Ressurecion/Release: Gives plus 35 to all stats Fullbring Final Form: Gives plus 25 to all stats Weapon Skill Bonus: Cut in Half Character Specific Bonuses, release types, and bonuses gained from other means aren't affected. * Experience.. Experience will roughly be gained in the same way as the MC, moreso focusing around the interaction of an AC with other individuals. ACs however do not possess the Tokens nor the PVp KP system. * Entry. AC's may enter any closed thread that their MC is in as a spectator unless otherwise stated that they may assist the MC. They may also enter training threads to help MC learn particular skills or be taught particular skills by their MC, should the requirements be met. * Creativity. Feel free to be as creative as possible with the AC and their unique skillsets. Abilities may be as simple as providing assistance to the MC or the AC in general could be a detrimental part of the Main Character. (Example would be Lilynette Gingerback who became one with Starrk upon him activating Ressurecion) The possibilities are numerous, so feel free to be creative. * Passing of The Torch.. Upon the MC's death, an AC may be made into the MC, thereby marking the original MC as deceased where the character profile will be moved to the Deceased Character area, and the AC will then be treated as a Main Character, the AC profile replacing the MC's profile. The limitations it had as a AC will be removed upon being made into an MC. This also allows for the creation of a new AC. All Tokens, Kill Points and Yen will then be transferred over to the new MC. Category:Associate Characters Category:System